


Late night confessions

by stray_cheese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute?, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Romance, The fluffiest fluff, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_cheese/pseuds/stray_cheese
Summary: TsukiyamaIn which Tsukishima finally confessed his love for Yamaguchi through a quite unusual manner.OrThe first time the pair confessed their love to one another
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 47





	Late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> None of the haikyuu characters belong to me and I can't promise their personalities and actions match how they act/are in the anime! 
> 
> I'd also like to include that there is romance between two people of the same gender and if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read further!
> 
> This is just a work of fiction that I came up with and I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima Kei was undeniably in love with his best friend, the boy who was laying still beside him, seemingly asleep. The pair were having another one of there regular sleepovers, Yamaguchi laying in bed next to Tsukishima was such a natural thing at that point, it just seemed right to the both of them. 

Tsukishima couldn't pinpoint when exactly he started loving his best friend, but at that moment, in the dark, silent room, with moonlight barely filtering through the curtains he was certain about how he felt. 

When ever Yamaguchi would call out to him, his heart would swell, filling him with a warmth that he often hid with a 'shut up Yamaguchi' . The taller couldn't deny that he loved seeing the smile that lit up Yamaguchi's face, he loved the freckles that sprinkled his cheeks, he even loved the small 'Sorry Tsuki' he'd hear from him. 

So why couldn't he tell him? Why was it so hard to utter the words, the three simple words that he was so sure about.

Tsukishima thought back to the time when he first realized what exactly that strange warmth he felt in his chest whenever he was with Yamaguchi was. It was a warm summer day, before the start of their first year at Karasuno. The two had been lazily sitting next to one another, enjoying the refreshing coolness of the air conditioner. Yamaguchi had slowly dozed off, unknowingly leaning into Tsukishima's shoulder, the gesture had startled the taller boy. Tsukishima's cheeks had warmed, a pale pink rising up as his heart fluttered. He had realized then that the fluttering of his heart, the butterflies in his stomach, were because of his feelings for his best friend. 

To anyone who saw how the pair interacted they'd assume they were already a couple, especially because Tsukishima was so rarely affectionate or sweet. The boy was often rude and cold to everyone around him, yet he seemed to have a soft spot for Yamaguchi, even though it was hidden behind a thin veil of mock annoyance. 

The pair had even been asked if they were a couple by some of their closest friends, and sometimes even classmates. Whenever a situation like that had come up, Yamaguchi's face would flush a bright red, the nervous boy would quickly stutter out a no, tsukishima on the other hand would turn and scoff slightly, trying to hide his disappointment. 

Even the boys' families had come to realize that they had feelings for one another, so why exactly were they not a couple? Both boys were certain about their feelings, so why exactly was it so hard to confess?

Maybe it was because they were so used to their routine, the dynamic of their relationship that they didn't want to ruin it? Maybe it was because of the irrational fear of rejection that took control at even the thought of confessing? Or could it be that the flurry of 'what ifs' that accompanied the thought of asking the other on a date was too much to handle?

Whatever it was, Tsukishima desperately wished to tell the boy next to him, tell him that he has been in love with him for as long as he could remember. 

Subconsciously Tsukishima's hand moved to Yamaguchi's arm, he glided his fingers across the freckled boy's skin, still lost in thought. Yamaguchi stirred slightly under the sudden contact, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. The tall blond hadn't noticed the boy laying awake, his eyes still closed.

Tsukishima continued tracing his finger across Yamaguchis arm, slowly but surely writing out the words he so desperately wanted to say, 'I Love You' . The words were traced over and over again, and by the third time Tsukishima finished tracing the phrase on his arm, Yamaguchi understood.

Yamaguchi's still closed eyes fluttered open, surprising tsukishima who was very lost in his thoughts of the very boy next to him. The tracing of the three tender words abruptly stopped as Tsukishima realized what he had been doing. 

The blonde boy quickly sat up right, moving away from Yamaguchi, who was staring at him with wide eyes, oh so clearly awake. 

A light dusting of pink shaded the cheeks of both boys. Surprising both himself and the boy now say a small distance away from him yamaguchi leaned forward, getting close to tsukishima once more, "I love you Tsuki! I have for as long as I can remember!" the boy said boldly, with much more certainty than anything he had said before. 

The words brought an even deeper blush to Tsukishima's face, the boy was indeed malfunctioning at the sudden verbal confession. The boy could not form words, he was not the type to get nervous or become shy, but he'd be lying if he said that Yamaguchi's words didn't have that effect on him. 

With Tsukishima's silence most would have assumed that they'd understood wrong, or maybe the confession was a mistake after all. If it had been anyone but Yamaguchi there probably would've been an awkward air surrounding the pair at that point, but of course yamaguchi knew better. 

He'd known Tsukishima since they were children, he knew that he wasn't the most affectionate person out there, and would take time, he knew that his silence wasn't a rejection and the blush that covered his face wasn't due to embarrassment. 

The boys knew each other well enough to avoid such silly misunderstandings, and for that Tsukishima was glad, for some reason he just could not let the words out, even knowing that his feeling were reciprocated. An opportunity to say the words that he had wanted to say for what felt like centuries was given to him, but something stopped him.

The blond boy tried to formulate an eloquent response, the response that Yamaguchi deserved. Tsukishima's mind has gone blank at such thoughts, no matter how hard he thought he could not come up with the romantic response that he felt he needed to give the boy laying next to him. 

"It's okay Tsuki, you don't have to say it out loud yet..." the blond let out a sigh of relief, before turning to yamaguchi once more.

The freckled boy was even closer now, had he moved forward even slightly, the pairs noses would touching, "does this mean we're dating though?" Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both wondered where his confidence came from but neither were really complaining.

Tsukishima finally found his voice, "of course, why wouldn't we be dating," he said nonchalantly, acting as if he hadn't been internally panicking just moments before. 

Satisfied with his answer, Yamaguchi stifled a laugh at Tsukishima's still red face, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek, "let's actually get to sleep though, we only have a few hours until practice." 

Tsukishima had continued tracing "I love you" across Yamaguchi's skin, even after that night. Though he still avoided uttering the three words that meant so much, Yamaguchi didn't mind, he knew regardless of whether Tsukishima said those words to him or not, his feelings were still there and true. 

It was almost a month into their relationship the first time Tsukishima uttered the three words to his boyfriend. It had been a night much like the one where they first confessed their feelings. Yamaguchi was cuddled close to Tsukishima, his eyes closed, and once again Tsukishima was lost in thought. 

"Tadashi? Are you awake?" There was a nervous hopefulness to Tsukishima's voice. 

A part of Tsukishima had hoped that the boy was asleep, but of course that was not the case. The freckled boy turned to face Tsukishima, "yeah Tsuki?" 

He cuddled closer to Tsukishima, in that moment silence surrounded them, it felt as if they were the only ones on the planet, no one was there to bother them, to interrupt them. It was just them, and the warmth of the love they felt for each other. It was perfect.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, I am undeniably and irreversibly in love with my best friend, with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like pure fluff with no plot... that’s why it’s so short... but I actually quite enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that it met your expectations!


End file.
